·· Un nuevo sentir ··
by Shiraze Tao
Summary: Cap 4 arriba! ... Decesiones importantes seran tomadas ... RennXannaXYoh ...
1. porque me enamore de ti ?

Shaman king no me pertenece …ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes

Aclaraciones: nuestros personajes tiene 19 años , menos pilita y tamao que son un año menor y jun que tiene 22 años

·"_pensamientos"_

**_·_**_-lo que hablan- _

· # · cap 1 · # ·

**· · ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? · ·**

Era un día normal, bueno casi, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden en la pensión de los asakura.

PVO'S ANNA

me encontraba cerca de la ventana de mi habitacion ...,cepillandome el cabello, como acostumbrava hacer todas la mañanas .. me mire en el espejo y vi aquella mirada que ase ya bastante tiempo me obserbaba. era el Tao Ren .. me mirada se junto con la suya .. nos miramos por unos minutos , me sonroje levemente , no sabia el porque pero el siempre me pone nerviosa ... segundos despues el me sonrio -¨que bien se ve asi ¨- pense y uina apequeña sonrisa se escapo sde mis labios ... pare en seco ni yo misma podia creer lo que acababa de descubrir. -¨pero que demonios estoy pensando?... se supone que yop amo a yoh ... o acaso no es asi?¨.

FINPOV'S ANNA

Ella se alejo de la ventana de su habitación . Se sentó sobre su futón y puso su mana derecha sobre su frente… ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, se abrazo a si misma y en susurro repitió-no pude ser-, escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos los cuales abrazaban sus piernas -no puede ser –

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

El chico de cabello morado, seguía sentado en el marco de su ventana-sonreía- si el chico venido de china había visto algo que le había encantado -ella ha sonreído...se veía hermosa- dijo para si mismo junto con un suspiro

Rápidamente su rostro ensombreció al recordar las palabra de su amigo horo-horo - _"ella esta prohibida, ren"_- el chico suspiro cansado horo tenia razón, ella estaba prohibida y era obvio que jamás seria correspondido

Así que decidió solo con conformarse en amarla en silencio

* * *

Ya era hora de cenar , tamao llamo a todos los huéspedes de la pensión "En" para que bajasen a cenar . un muy alegre horo fue el primero en llegar , se sentó y comenzó con la cena sin esperar a nadie 

Seguido de el entro un muy sonriente yoh, este observo la escena que mostraba su amigo (ya saben horo tragando como si no hubiera un mañana ¬¬) , yoh comenzó a reír para luego decir

tu nunca cambia horo jijijijiji –

no moleste .. ¬¬#-

el shaman de izumo siguió su camino y se sento en algun puesto de la mesa.

-aquí tiene su desayuno joven yoh … /- dijo la peli-rosada muy sonrojas

- gracias tamao – dijo el shaman sin ánimos

Luego de un par de minutos entraron un muy mal humorado ren y una somnolieta pilika

pilika dio un fuerte bostezo y luego dijo- que hay para desayunar-para luego caminar hacia la mesa y sentarse al lado de horokeu , ren en cambio camino hacia la mesa ,se sentó y espero a que tamao le sirviese el desayuno, dijo de mala gana -buenos días- y comenzó a comer en silencio

todos estaban terminando su desyuno, yoh estaba muy preocupado ya que anna no habia bajadoa a desayunar y ni tampoco lo fue a despertar, como siempre lo hacia, para que fuera a entrenar

-Tamao... donde esta anna? .. poeque todavia no a bajado a desayunar?- dijo yoh sin animos

-eto... salio hace un par de minutos , joven yoh- aaahh -suspiro cansado- voy a entrenar un rato - dijo el shaman proveniente de izumo mientras salia de la habitacion

-nosfh ensfcsufsensftransf quesf yofshsf esfstafs exfstrasfñofs-dijo horo atragantandose con comida (traduccion: no encuentran que yoh esta extraño ...N/A: xDDDD este chico me encanta )

-hermano no hablen con la boca llena-TTOTT- le pega un manotazo en la cabeza- mmmmm... yo creo que yoh esta extraño porque anna pasa mucho tiempo sola ... a mi pensar los 2 están teniendo problemas de pareja .-

-desde cuando ellos son pareja? ..O.o?-dijo horito inocentemente -hay hermano ...ellos están comprometidos , además es lógico que ambos se gustan -dijo la pequeña ainu sin saber que a uno de los oyentes de la conversación le afectaron enormemente sus ultimas palabras

* * *

el menor de los tao salio del comedor , no le había gustado nada las ultimas palabras de pilika . decidió ir a dar una vuelta al parque, por alguna extraña razón siempre se sentía bien ahí, 

cuando llego llego al pequeño parque, el shaman proveniente de china china se llevo una gran sorpresa , la chica que le robaba el sueño estaba ahí .. Balanciandose lentamente en uno de los columpios del parque.

la chica de rubios cabellos no se percato de la presencia de el chico ya que estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos -"porque siento esto, nunca me había sucedido algo así, siquiera con yoh, cuando el se me acerca siento como si todo se esfumara y solo quedáramos el y yo , será que me estoy enamoranadose Tao Ren"- anna movió su cabeza en forma de negación-"no... no eso no puede ser posible, yo me casare con yoh, y seré la futura shaman queen"- estaba completamente asustada de sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.

por otro lado el shaman proveniente de china esta embelesado con la imagen que estaba viendo , ella esta balanaciandose lentamente y se veia muy pensativa-hermosa- se dijo a mismo en un susurro-"hoy se lo diré"- pensó, y comenzó a caminar hacia anna.

pero de pronto paro en seco , a su mente volvieron las palabras de pilika.

FLASH BACK

-mmmmm... yo creo que yoh esta extraño porque anna pasa mucho tiempo sola ... a mi pensar los 2 están teniendo problemas de pareja .-

-desde cuando ellos son pareja? ..O.o?-dijo horo inocentemente -hay hermano ...ellos están comprometidos , además es lógico que ambos se gustan -dijo por ultimo pilika antes de que ren saliera de la habitación

FIN FLASH BACK

ren suspiró cansado -"_quizás pilika tenga razón, aaa será mejor que me vaya_"- peno ren ...

-mmmm aun recuerdo el día en que la conocí y me enamore de ella- dijo el joven mientras se sumia en sus pensamientos

FLASH BACK

yoh combatía con fausto VIII, a yoh ya no le quedaban fuerzas . y ella se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí junto con silver , observando el combate.

fausto comenzó con el ultimo ataque con el cual le quitaría la vida a yoh. oi la hermosa voz de ella que en un momento de desesperación grito su nombre -"YOH!..."- mire su rostro estaba desesperada y en sus ojos amenazaban salir lagrimas

me metí en el combate en ese momento, no sabia por que lo hacia , le salve la vida a yoh y le dije -"no te preocupes, no te matare , ya que tu eres mi próximo oponente en la pelea entre shamanes"- lo dije lo mas frió que pude , pero toda mi atención esta puesta en ella

luego de eso me marche ... pero alcance a ver como ella corría hacia a el y le abrazaba, y le dijo algo lo cual no alcancé a escuchar

FIN FLASH BACK

suspiro- muy bien no es el momento se echarse hacia atras , ire a ya , y le diré lo que siento- dijo ren en un susurro mientras se acercaba a la joven itako

* * *

yoh salio a entrenar , cuando iba pasando por el parque se dio cuenta de que ahí esta anna pero ella no estaba sola alguien mas , un chico, estaba con ella , esto no le agrado mucho a yoh así decidió acercarse para ver que pasaba pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido y con el coranzo roto en mil pedazos. 

to be continued

* * *

**N**otas autora : 

T-T ya habia subido este fic antes ... pero por problemas tecnicos lo tuve que borrar pero aqui esta de nuevo con capis mas largos .. xD! .. porfavor dejen reviews siiiiiii ? ·o·

y pronto con el proximo capi .. ¬¬ si es que no mato a mi pc antes xD!


	2. suki dayo

Shaman king no me pertenece …ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes

Aclaraciones: nuestros personajes tiene 19 años , menos pilita y tamao que son un año menor y jun que tiene 22 años

·"_pensamientos"_

_**·**-lo que hablan- _

· # · cap 1 · # ·

_**··suki dayo··**_

Anna aun seguia balanceándose en el columpio, sus cabellos eran mecidos suavemente por la pequeña brisa creada por el movimientos, ella tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

_-"porque siento esto, nunca me había importado lo que pensara de mi, para mi el solo era uno mas de los amigos de yoh"-_ suspiro-o eso creía yo -dijo lentamente a la nada

-"_debo admitir que siempre me sentí atraída por esos hermoso ojos color miel, siempre sentí curiosidad por saber que era lo que pensaba "_-suspiro cansado- _"debo admitir que me he enamorado del gran Tao Ren , pero debo olvidarlo, es por mi bien y el de los demás , ya que es mi deber casarme con yoh , y no es que no lo quiera , es solo que es eso ,un cariño como le que se le tiene a un hermano , no es nada mas que eso , lo peor es que se perfectamente que el me quiere como algo mas , aparte de todo no puedo defraudar a la familia asakura , ellos me cuidaron cuando mis padres me abandonara , me dieron un hogar. , ja que tonta soy además como me voy a ilusionar con un amor que nunca será correspondido"_-suspiro

Por otro lado ren estaba decido a acercarse a la itako, quería pasar un tiempo con ella y confesarle su amor, he iría con la tonta excusa de "" solo pasaba por hache"

La itako se sorprendió al sentir la presencia de ren, se levanto del columpió y fijo su mirada en el.

- Hmmmmm. ... q-que haces aquí tao- dijo anna , tratando de ocultar sus nervios con frialdad

-nada... solo pasaba por aquí, dijo ren como si nada

-aaahhh...

-y como te ha ido -dijo el menor de los tao , mientras el y anna se sentaban en una de las bancas del parque , la cual estaba al lado de un hermoso y enorme árbol de cerezo.

-ja ... como si te importara-dijo anna con un pequeño dejo de reproche , al darse cuenta de su error , fijo su mirada en el horizonte y un leve tono carmín se apodero de sus mejillas

Tao sonrió para si , la hizo ponerse nerviosa y eso le gustaba , además justo en ese momento decidió confesarse .

-anna... mmmm ... yo ..q-quiero decirte algo-dijo mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-habla rápido tao... no tengo todo el día sabes -dejo con fastidio , ya se estaba haciendo tarde

- primero ante de decir algo me arias un favor

-cual?

-podrías llamarme por mi nombre

-claro...REN- dijo anna subiendo el tono de vos en la ultima palabra

-suspiro - en fin ... lo que yo quería decirte es q-que .. Es que .. y-yo te amo - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos , ella por su parte desvió su mirada no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban _-"el dijo que me amaba ? a mi?"-_ pensó anna , ella estaba realmente confundida

-este... yo... -trato de responder anna, pero no pudo ya que ren se le adelanto y tomo su mentón uniéndolos sus labios con los de anna, así fundiéndose en un tierno beso

Anna estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, luego de un par de segundo ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a corresponder el beso... subiendo sus brazos hasta el cuello de ren y así envolviéndolo en un abrazo

Por su parte ren se sentía inmensamente feliz, ya que ella no lo había rechazado y ante eso poso una de sus manos en la pequeña cintura de anna y la otra en su mejilla

Yoh volvía a la pensión, aun no podía creer lo que había visto. Su annita se estaba besando con uno de sus mejores amigos, lo peor era que siquiera el había podido lógralo

Ya estando en la pensión lo único que había en su mente eran la imágenes vista en el parque _-"hoy hablare con ella "-_ pensó... para luego entrar a su habitación

Se separaron lentamente por falta de aire (N/A: maldito aire ¬¬) anna estaba muy sonrojada y con la respiración agitada

-lo siento- dijo ren el cual estaba igual que la itako

-no importa -ella se giro y siguió el camino que da hacia la pensión, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Ren por su parte hizo lo mismo... y comenzó su camino hacia la pensión "En"

En la pensión

-bienvenida señorita anna- dijo Tamao con una reverencia

-gracias tamao - contesto anna distraídamente, para luego subir hacia su habitación

En el camino hacia su habitación anna se encontró con yoh

-tenemos que hablar anna -dijo el con una cara muy seria algo muy extraño en el joven Shaman

-si- dijo anna, mientras miraba extrañamente a yoh

-vamos a mi habitación- dijo yoh mientras se adentraba a ella

Anna lo siguió, encontraba bastante extraño a yoh, no era normal en el esa enorme seriedad, yoh le indico a anna que tomara asiento, esta obedeció, en ese momento yoh decidió hablar

-anna tu me quieres?-

-eh? .. Porque me preguntas eso yoh ?- anna estaba aun mas confundida por la pregunta de su prometido

yoh suspiro cansado - veo que solo estas conmigo por lo del compromiso-el chico hizo una pausa y le miro fijamente a los ojos- y como es así... voy a deshacer nuestro compromiso-

El rostro de anna palideció_-" que fue lo que dijo?"-_ no podía creer las palabras de yoh.el chico por su parte ,logro ver la gran sorpresa en el rostro de anna .

-dime, quieres deshacer el compromiso anna ?-

-no

-entonces por que te besaste con ren en el parque ?

-que ?... de que hablas yoh ?- era lógico que anna ocultaría lo sucedido

-no te hagas anna .. Pero si tu lo quieres así ,dime en donde estuviste toda la tarde?-

-di un paseo

-sola o con alguien ?

-sola

- yoh suspiro con fastidio, y miro a anna fijamente a los ojos - porque me mientes anna

- yo no estoy mintiendo - anna estaba usando todo su autocontrol para que yoh no notara lo nerviosa que estaba _"como demonios supo que me bese con ren?"_

_-_anna ya deja de mentir ... yo los vi. .. En el parque ... a los dos juntos ... b-besándose -dijo yoh entrecortadamente , le dolía , todo lo que estaba pasando _"porque no dejas tu orgullo a un lado y me dices la verdad ... que yo ya se "_

-yoh ... yo ... no es lo que tu piensas- anna ya no tenia autocontrol ... , yoh los había visto "ya no hay nada que pueda yo hacer para cambiar lo que paso"

-con que ... no es lo que yo pienso ne?.. Por favor anna no estoy ciego .. Yo los vi. - dijo yoh sarcásticamente

-...si-dijo anna desviando la fuerte mirada de yoh

-porque?- yoh en realidad no quería saber el porque , no quería escuchar decir a anna que ya no lo quería _"o quizás nunca me quiso"_

-no fue mi culpa ren me tomo por sorpresa ... y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo - lo ultimo lo dijo casi para si misma .. Pero fue lo suficiente para que yoh lo escuchase

-Hm...

- no me crees , verdad?

-tienes razón , no te creo ... ni una sola palabra

- muy bien si no me crees bien por ti -anna se estaba empezando a fastidiar _"que quiere , que le pida disculpas de rodillas?"_

Yoh tomo a anna por el mentón y le obligo a verle - dime algo anna ... que sientes por ren?

- a ti que te importa

-DIME QUE DEMONIOS SIENTES POR REN- yoh grito , anna estaba muy sorprendida .. Nunca había visto a yoh de esa manera y de pronto 2 sentimientos se unieron en ella ... la culpa y el enfado_-"quien demonios se cree para venir y gritarme así"_ pensó anna

- y si me gustase que , a ti NO te importaría porque yo te dio igual , solo te interesan TUS amigos - anna dijo todo sin pensar en que estaba revelando sus sentimientos y al darse cuenta de ello se llevo las manos a la boca

- q-que dijiste?

-pues lo que oíste - su orgullo no le iba a permitir negar lo que había dicho así que solo le dio la espalda a yoh y se disponía a salir de la habitación, ya fuera de esta dio un gran suspiro -_"y ahora que voy a hacer estoy tan confundida"-_ se dirigió hacia su habitación y ahí se encerró

Ren entro a la pensión muy alegre pero nadie lo noto, excepto una persona, esta personita espero hasta que quedaron solos y empezó a hablar

-hola rentado por que tan alegre

-nada que te importe loro-loro ¬¬

-OIE, deja las ofensas y dime que fue lo que te hizo poner de tan buen humor he?

-mmmm .. Y porque tendría que decírtelo

- por que si ..

-ooooh .. ¬¬ .. No te diré nada

- oooooh vamos ren o que tienes miedo de que sea tu secreto mas grande y te da miedo revelarlo XD

- ¬¬ menudo idiota .. Pues bien te contare ... bese a ANNA

-OO

-¬¬

- ¬¬ Adiós - ren iba a salir cuando sintió la voz de horo

- oye ... oye ... como que la besaste y no te mato en el proceso

- mmmm .. Será porque me correspondió

-Oo... u.u ... ósea puede ser que por alguna extraña razón a ella también le gustes

- extraña razón? ¬¬

-seeeeehhh ... ósea anna es un mounstro ... no sabia que podía querer o algo así XD ... igual que tu

- ja... ja .. Muy gracioso tu no ¬¬- dijo ren con ironía

- pero dime ren tu la amas o la quieres ?

- la AMO

-...

- adiós - y ren salio del lugar

Lo que no sabían los chicos es que había alguien más ahí .. Que por suerte de ren solo alcanzo a oír lo último

_"- pero dime ren tu la amas o la quieres ?- pregunto horo_

_- la AMO - respondió el chino y salio de la habitación"_

_"MALDICON , YO QUIERO A REN PARA MI " _se grito mentalmente la pequeña peliazul , la cual al canso a oír ,lo ultimo de la conversación de su hermano con el chico de china

-sea quien sea esa mujer , no me va a ganar ... nadie le gana a pilika usui , nadie - dijo pilika entre dientes , para luego ir a su habitación a descansar

Otro día mas en la pensión "En" , era muy temprano por la mañana y todos bajaron a desayunar(N/A: todos ósea pilika, anna, tamao, ren, yoh y horo) cuando ya casi todos estaban en el comedor empezaron unos a tragar (N/A: ósea horo XD!) y otros a comer tranquilamente, todos a excepción de yoh el cual tardo mas que el resto , cuando entro al comedor, se sentó junto a anna , estaba muy serio he incluso tenia levemente el ceño fruncido , todos estaban muy sorprendidos excepto anna , yoh recorrió con la mirada el lugar

-porque dejaron de comer- pregunto secamente (N/A: con la sorpresa habían dejado de comer)...luego todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo

Yoh por su parte casi ni comió, ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de descifrar las miradas que ren le daba a anna _-"es un descarado"- _

Al finalizar el desayuno yoh le pidió a ren que saliera al jardín, el chino lo hizo, ya afuera yoh comenzó a hablar

-ren , no hay algo que tengas que contarme

-no

-ah

-porque tan misterioso yoh , que es lo que te pasa estas muy raro .-. Además para que me quisieras hablar- ren ya comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia

-mmm que es lo que quiero de ti... mmmm déjame ver... quiero que... dejes de molestar a MI annita- yoh hizo énfasis en mi

-como? O.o

-u.u eso que la dejes en paz

-yo no he molestado a anna

-yoh suspiro- escucha ren crees que no se que tu y anna se besaron ayer en el parque

-Oo... ehhh ? ..Como es que... tu

- mmm como que yo lo se ... muy simple ren .. Yo los vi. ... por eso quiero que no la molestes mas , porque ella es MI prometida y NO la tuya - yoh estaba muy serio y miraba a los ojos a ren

- u.u si como tu lo dices ella es TU prometida no la MIA, pero eso no significa que ella te ame y eso me da ventaja

- ósea que no vas a negar y ni te vas a arrepentir por lo que hiciste ayer

- yo nunca me arrepiento yoh-el orgullo del chino se estaba haciendo presente

-ósea que me estas retando

-podría decirse que si

-bien desde hoy somos

-enemigos -termino ren lo que yoh iba a decir ..

-bien

-bien

Ambos entraron a la casa , ambos con un mismo objetivo , conquistar el corazón de la fría itako .

hello!

Shiraze: Como están ¿:D .. Yo estoy bien

Inner: y a kien le importa

Shiraze: ¬¬

Inner: XD

Shiraze: ok .. (Ignorando a su inner) .. jeje capi 2 arriba .. por fin u.u…. wiiiii gracias a todos los k me apoyaron .. ósea a todas las personas k dejaron rr .. mmmm y eso ..

Bye bye

´¨)

¸.♥´¸.♥´¨) ¸.♥¨)

(¸.♥´.(¸.♥´(´.¸(´.¸ ¸.´)¸.´)

¸.♥¨) ¸.♥¨) «´¨.¸¸.♥ ♥ shiraze asakura tao ♥♥.¸¸.´¨

(¸.(¸.(¸.(¸.´(¸.´ ´.¸´.


	3. sorpresas y una amenaza

Shaman king no me pertenece…ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes

Aclaraciones: nuestros personajes tiene 19 años, menos pilita y tamao que son un año menor y jun que tiene 22 años

·"_pensamientos"_

_**·**-lo que hablan- _

· # · sorpresas y una amenaza · # ·

Ya había pasado el medio día, tamao estaba haciendo el almuerzo, en eso entro pilita a la cocina

-oye tamao no te aburres de ser tu siempre la que cocina- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor

-No en realidad me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo la rosadita dedicándole una sonrisa a la menor de los usui

-oye tamao a ti te gusta yoh verdad?

-……………………….-tamao se puso como un tomate

-aah entonces si eh?- dijo pilita con una sonrisa picara _–"muy bien esto se pone interesante" _

-etto… no le diga a la señorita anna por favor

-no le diré nada tranquila _"yo creo que anna ya sabe por algo le debe molestar el hecho de que yoh este cerca de tamao" _he algo se quema

- eh? …oh por kami – tamao había olvidado que esta cocinando y la comida se estaba quemando (N/A: jajajajaj XD! Le pasa por tarada .. ) apago la cocina y siguió hablando con pilika

-oye tamao has soñado alguna vez con yoh

-etto…. Sip …. He soñado que llega en una caballo blanco y me pide que me case con el nn-

-ah…. "_ok esas novelas rosa que lee le afectaron el cerebro XD"_

- mmm… voy a avisarles a los demás que esta casi listo

- ok n.n

_-"esta chica necesita un sicólogo, de verdad que madure ya… "-_pilika salio de la cocina y se disponía a ir a la sala… pero paro en seco al oir la voz de ren dentro, se hacerlo silenciosamente a la puerta corredora y se apoyo contra ella para poder oír mejor lo que pasaba ahí dentro (N/A: que curiosa la chamaca XD)

dentro de la sala

-toma- dijo ren entregándole una hermosa rosa roja

-……….

- por favor – suplico el chico (N/A: O.O ren diciendo por favor … wow eso es nuevo XD)

-etto … ren … yo … no se …. Que decir _" que rayos, parezco tamao hablando así "_

-solo di que aceptas anna por favor –

en el pasillo

pilika tapo su boca con sus manos , no podía creer lo había oído , se quedo quieta para saber que mas pasaba

dentro de la sala

-ren no puedo aceptarlo – anna se encontraba con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo y su voz era fría y mostraba desinterés , aunque en realidad se iba a morir de nervios

- por favor anna tu me gustas y no aceptare un no por respuesta –ren se iba acercando cada ves mas a anna – entiendelo me gustas mucho –dijo para luego rozar sus labios con los de anna- no me rechaces- luego ren beso a anna

anna se quedo quieta no correspondió , pero tampoco lo rechazo solo se quedo ahí quieta tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba

en el pasillo

pilika había abierto un poco la puerta corrediza (lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaba pasando) abrió los ojos a mas no poder , no podía creer lo que veía – _"así que era anna_ _"-_ su rostro paso de lo sorprendido a lo malicioso _–"si le cuento esto a tamao quizás me ayude , así ella tendrá a yoh solo para ella y ren será solo mío " – _la pequeña ainu comenzó su camino hacia la cocina para comenzar la fase 1 de su plan

estaba casi por llegar cuando se cruzo con yoh_-"es una buena oportunidad para comenzar"-_

- oye yoh

- dime pily

- 1-no me digas pily ¬¬ y 2- anna me dijo que quería hablar contigo , esta en la sala nn

-ok gracias –yoh se fue a paso rápido hacia la sala , mientras que pilika se escondía en algún lugar para poder ver el espectáculo _-"pobre yoh le va a dar un ataque cuando vea lo que yo vi jejeje "_

yoh abrió la puerta de la sala dentro de ella solo estaba ren tirado en el piso y a su lado había una rosa roja

-oie has visto a anna – dijo fríamente yoh

-no la he visto pero parece que esta en el jardín –

cuando ren termino de hablar , yoh solo salio por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín y desapareció tras ella

en el jardín

_-" ya no se lo que me pasa"-_ anna estaba sentada bajo el enorme árbol cerezo que había en el jardín de la pensión

- anna-

- hee – anna se giro para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de yoh

-anna .. podemos hablar –dijo yoh con nerviosismo

-eso hacemos… - dijo anna con el tono frió que la caracteriza

-yo te quería pedir disculpas- yoh se había sentado junto a la itako y fijo su mirada en el horizonte

- pedir disculpas? -

-si por haberte gritado la otra noche …-

-aaaaah … eso –

-anna … puedo preguntarte algo ? –

-hazlo-

- que sientes por mi ?-

- mmmmm… y sime yoh que sientes tu por mi ?-

- oie yo hice la pregunta primero ¬¬ -

- bien si no me quieres decir u.u… entonces me voy -

- o.o no annita espera … yo … este yo …yo te amo – dijo yoh muy sonrojado

- O.o -

-n///n y bien ahora te toca a ti –

-pues … yo … este …- anna comenzó a jugar con sus manos (N/A: ósea el típico juego de manos que uno hace cuando esta nervioso …. Un momento Oo ANNA NERVIOSA_)-" pero y ahora que lo digo , no puedo decirle –sabes yoh no tengo idea porque parece que me gusta tu mejor amigo ren- no eso no puedo decirlo"_- bueno yoh yo te quiero mucho-

- oh! Ya veo – yoh bajo la mirada , ella le había que lo quería … mas no que lo amaba , suspiro derrotado –iré a ver si esta el almuerzo listo -

- si- yoh entro en la pensión dejando a anna sola _–"esto no esta bien "-_ pensó antes de entrar también a la pensión

en la cocina

- holi nn -

-hola señorita pilika –

- tamao dime pily .. o pilika .. pero ya deja las formalidades ¬.¬-

- ok nn -

- oie tamao .. hoy vi. algo que me asombro mucho –

- así y que era –

-ren le dijo anna que se enamoro de ella y se besaron –

- O.O –

- además .. parece que a anna también le gusta ren –

- O.O y el joven yoh –

- el pobre esta destrozado –

- -.- comprendo –

- … uffff .. y a mi que me gustaba ren –

- eh? Lo siento por ti pily… -

- mmm y si me ayudas a separarlos –

- eh? –

- y yo te ayudo a que tu eh yoh estén juntos .. que dices –

- pues yo … … esta bien –

- bien luego del almuerzo ven a mi habitación ahí veremos que vamos a hacer –

- ok –

* * *

Holas .. cuantos siglos … verdad? Jajajaj XD

Pues aki un nuevo capi …

Y pues eso … dejen rr.. porfis

asi .. feliz cumpleaños atrasado ..a kasiel-16 ….. nnU mas vale tarde que nunca .. te quiero mucho …

y tambien un saludito ... a jennkyoyama ... waaaaaa !!!! te kiero ...

bye bye

dejen RR .


	4. Chapter 4

Shaman king no me pertenece…ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes

Aclaraciones: nuestros personajes tiene 19 años, menos pilita y tamao que son un año menor y jun que tiene 22 años

·"_pensamientos"_

_**·**__-lo que hablan- _

· # · Decisiones · # ·

La hora del almuerzo fue muy incomoda , ya que yoh y ren se lanzaban miradas de odio e incluso hasta rencor , por otro lado pilika estaba muy concentrada en idear un plan , para separan a ren y anna , como para tomar atención a lo que los demás hacían .

En la habitación de pilika.

Se encontraban Tamao y pilika , quien iban a comenzar a planear su plan siniestro (N/A: valga de redundancia xD)

Emm Pilika-san que es lo que tiene en mente?-Pregunto Tamao

Pues la verdad no se xD…. Que hacen las malas en tus novelas? O.o-

o.o am pues inventan cosas para separar a la pareja principal , como por ejemplo que la otra chica esta embarazada de otro hombre y cosas así

aps … pues eso no es la idea … aunque lo modificaremos un poco –dijo pilika con una gran sonrisa –"_por fin sirve de algo , todas esas tonterías que lee"_

como eso? O.o – la pelirosada , no lograba entender a pilika (N/A: pero que lenta es esta niña xD)

pues le diremos a yoh que anna paso la noche con ren

y usted cree , que el joven yoh creerá algo asi? O.o

pues si , si le decimos que la prueba es que la pañoleta de anna esta en la habitación de ren , entonces le robamos la pañoleta a anna y le dejamos en la habitación de ren _–"que le tenga que explicar todo con manzanas …. Es peor que hablar con horo , por kami "-pensó pilika ya harta de tener que explicarle todo a tamao _

ajam … pero como eso separa a la señorita anna del joven ren?-

Simple…. Anna creerá que fue ren quien invento eso y se enfadara con él … ves que soy una ,mente maestra =D

Pues … puede ser que funcione … y como le haremos para quitarle la pañoleta a la señorita anna? … y quien le dirá al joven yoh?

Eso déjamelo a mi :D – "si quieres que algo se haga bien , hazlo tu mismo , si dejo que tamao me ayude , de seguro se equivoca en algo y se arruina todo el plan" – pensó pilika , ya prepara para poner en marcha su súper plan siniestro

* * *

Por otra parte con yoh, que aun se encontraba en el patio de la pensión .

POV'S YOH 

Me encontraba solo en el patio de la pensión , me senté bajo el gran árbol de cerezo, debía pensar en todo lo que había sucedido .

"_No me importa que no me ame , puedo lograr que ella cambie ese te quiero por un te amo, pero como lo hare . pues lo primero es mantener al idiota de tao lo mas lejos posible de anna , no lo puedo echar a la calle , así porque si , se vería muy descortés de mi parte y eso me podría quitar puntos con anna, quizás lo mejor sea no tomarlo en cuenta , y concentrarme solo en anna. Ahora que recuerdo , la otra noche ella dijo algo importante , que era eso ."_pensé

FLASH BACK 

- y si me gustase que , a ti NO te importaría porque yo te dio igual , solo te interesan TUS amigos - anna dijo todo sin pensar en que estaba revelando sus sentimientos y al darse cuenta de ello se llevo las manos a la boca

- q-que dijiste?

-pues lo que oíste - su orgullo no le iba a permitir negar lo que había dicho así que solo le dio la espalda a yoh

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ella cree que no me importa , pues le demostrare que no es así , quizás llevarla a comer a fuera , como en una cita , de esas que salen en las novelas que lee annita.-Dije en voz baja , solo el viento puedo escuchar mis palabras , pondría mi plan en marcha pronto ,debía encontrar el mejor lugar , para impresionarla , y asi comenzar a enamorarla.

FIN PVO'S YOH

* * *

Ren y horo se encontraban en el parque , sentados en la misma banca que días atrás ren le confeso sus sentimientos a anna ,el primero tenia el seño fruncido y miraba asesinamente al segundo , mientras que este no paraba de reír burlonamente .

Que te hiso que xD- preguntaba horo como por tercera vez

Quiere dejar de hacer eso- el chino ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Pero … jajajaja… es que …. Jajajaj … no que la primera vez , no te había aceptado

Si pero , no se, - dijo con fastidio ren "_quizás se arrepintió y no le gusto como yo creía"_

Muy que paso esta vez exactamente – dijo horo, ya mas serio y tomando la situación en serio

Pues lo que paso fue que – comenzó ren

FLASH BACK

ren no puedo aceptarlo – anna se encontraba con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo y su voz era fría y mostraba desinterés , aunque en realidad se iba a morir de nervios

- por favor anna tu me gustas y no aceptare un no por respuesta –ren se iba acercando cada ves mas a anna – entiéndelo me gustas mucho –dijo para luego rozar sus labios con los de anna- no me rechaces- luego ren beso a anna

anna se quedo quieta no correspondió , pero tampoco lo rechazo solo se quedo ahí quieta tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba

cuando ren se separo de anna, esta salió de su sorpresa-No vuelvas a hacer eso, quieres- dijo la la sacerdotisa con enfado un tanto fingido , y luego abofeteó a ren , tan fuerte que él predio el equilibrio y callo al suelo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Pues como yo lo veo, creo que anna esta confundida, porque si no fuera así te hubiese alejado apenas vio tus intenciones, y no después de cometido el acto –ren miro a horo sorprendido, y este lo noto – que sucede .

Es que jamás pensé que tuvieras tanta capacidad de análisis – dijo con burla- pero creo que tienes razón , aunque parezca algo imposible.

Oye que te pasa chinito, es obvio que tengo razón , la pregunta ahora que harás , para que la bruja no este confundida y se fije solo en ti – horo cada vez sorprendía mas a ren

Eso quiere decir que estas de mi parte?-

Pues digamos que si , jamás eh visto interés de yoh en anna, y pues y si a ti , te gusta y a ella le gustas , no le veo el problema u-u- dijo horo horo de forma tranquila .

Ejem.. no eras tu , el que me decía que ella estaba prohibida y todo lo demás?

Si pero , parece que las cosas no están bien entre yoh y anna , además solo te lo decía por respeto a yoh , y como el no parece interesado en ella , no veo el problema

Y como sabes tu que ella e yoh están teniendo problemas?- pregunto ren con gran curiosidad

Pues el otro día los oí discutir , aunque no se la razón , ya que no se les entendía nada ,y ahora que aras? – miro a ren , esperando una respuesta que jamás llego , pero supuso que ya la tenia, ya que el joven Tao , se levanto de la banca del parque con mucha decisión , y se encamino a la pensión – se nota que si le gusta mucho , hasta comienzo a creerle cuando me cuenta que en realidad no solo le gusta , si no que también la ama- dicho esto horo también se levanto de su lugar y siguió a ren .

Muy bien todo listo – pilika mira con satisfacción su trabajo , había regado ropa tanto de ren como de anna, en la habitación de ren , además había dejado el futon hecho un desastre , procedió a tomar una fotografía al lugar y luego ordeno todo y dejo todo en su lugar . después fue a la habitación de yoh y dejo en la mesita de noche de este una pequeña nota , junto con la fotografía que había tomado hace un momento atrás – con esto será suficiente , pobre yoh tendrá una decepción muy grande ajajaj – dijo con una sonrisa malévola , la pequeña ainu.

* * *

_Continuara _

Notas que nadie lee xD :

Hola gente! .. hace años que no actualizaba … literalmente xD… y por eso pido perdón , ojala que aun Allan personas que lean este fic … pues no puede actualizar antes por problemas de tiempo , toda la culpa la tiene la universidad , que me quita todo el tiempo … pido disculpas por el retraso de años sin actualizar y por mi pésima redacción , pero se hace lo que se puede =D

Espero que les guste … aunque esta algo corto … si les gusto dejen un R&R … y si no también , todos los comentarios son bien recibidos , ya que las criticas ayudan a mejorar ..

Que estén bien .. n_n … bye bye


End file.
